


fixated

by Mcd111



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hamilton - Freeform, Inspired by Music, La La Land, Movie Night, Nothing Hurts, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Song Lyrics, Very fluffy, kind of a self insert lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcd111/pseuds/Mcd111
Summary: Eliza decides to wear something new to stir up Alexander and boy does it work when they are met with an empty movie theater and Alexander's impatience.





	fixated

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and I couldn't get it out of brain until I wrote about it and so here I am, I needed a break from my depressing main story (which you should read, it's a total feels trip but in a good way). This is like really really illegal but sounded hella hot so again, here I am. want to stay updated on this story and more? follow my twitter: https://twitter.com/mcd111A03
> 
> this story was written while listening to La La Land so I made it to the songs:  
> -another day of sun  
> -city of stars

It was that  _ damn  _ skirt.

 

A black mini skirt.

 

It made Eliza feel hot and bothered, just something about it did.

 

It made alexander sweat.

 

It was a humid july evening and it was still drizzling a bit when Eliza walked up to the movie theater, Alexander was waiting outside leaning against the painted concrete wall scrolling through his phone. Eliza laughed slightly as she walked toward him, and Alexander looked up to her; his jaw immediately dropped.

 

“My god Liza are you trying to kill me?!” he smoothed the top of his hair back he shuffled up to her, gently taking her waist and pulling the raven haired girl close to him, locking his fingers togther just at the small of her back. Eliza didn’t often dress to impress, she was more comfy and casual but today was different.

 

“Jeez stop Alexander.” Eliza put both of her hands on his chest and pushed him slightly, smiling brightly and gushing looking to the side. Alexander put his index under her chin and wordlessly turned her face to meet his then capturing her lips in a kiss, he could feel Eliza smile against his lips and he does the same and they break the kiss.

 

Walking toward the snack bar getting the biggest bucket of popcorn that Eliza had ever seen, Alexander getting a dr. pepper  (to which they agreed was the superior soda) with of course  _ two  _ straws. Making they’re way to the 6:30 show of La La Land in which Eliza insisted Alexander had to watch after hearing had never seen the  _ ‘piece of art’ _ (Eliza’s words not Alexander’s).

 

Alexander trailed behind Eliza and oh man Alexander liked the view the skirt really, until she turned to grab Alexander’s hand holding the theater door open. Alexander walked into large room full of empty seats, it was still early though, the house lights were on and nothing was playing on the screen yet.

 

“Take your very own pick of the seats M’lady.” Alexander motioned a wave of his hand to the sea of open seats.

 

“Wouldn’t it be great if had the place to ourselves?” Eliza started going up the stairs looking around the room.

 

“If nobody was around I don’t think I could keep my hands off you in that outfit, damn. I’d be doin’ hella stuff.” Alexander chuckled and followed, getting a fake glare from Eliza. They got two seats in the middle of the third from top row, pretty great spot.

 

Previews started and the place was still devoid of any other people, the lights went down and the actual movie started playing.

 

_ I think about that day, I left him at a greyhound station. _

 

Alexander looked over to Eliza, neither of them said anything but they both had the same thought about having a theater to themselves.

 

_ We were seventeen, but he was sweet and it was true. _

 

Alexander was starting to nibble on some popcorn, enjoying a brass instrument break and skillful dancing across the screen. Eliza moved closer and Alexander did the same, there was no arm rest so they could be  _ very  _ close if they wished.

 

_ City of stars, just one thing everybody wants _ .

 

Alexander’s hand moved casually down to the hem of Eliza’s skirt and gently  took hold of her thigh, she pretended not notice but her mind was buzzing, starting to imagine more and more of what just might happen.

 

_ Yes all we’re looking for is love from someone else. _

 

Alexander’s hand moved further up and Eliza remained focused on the movie like her life depended on it, she could feel Alexander’s eyes on her, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she felt goose bumps on her arms.

 

_ A rush. _

 

Eliza gripped the underside of her seat as she felt Alexander’s hands go under her skirt.

 

_ A glance _ .

 

Eliza’s shoulders were raise and she was holding her breath as he brushed his hand on her inner thighs, Eliza closed her eyes.

 

_ A touch _ .

 

“A-Alexander” Eliza breathed out barley above a whisper, her grip on the chair intensified and all Alexander did was chuckle at her reaction to just the minimal contact.

 

_ A dance _ .

 

“Alexander what are you doing?” Eliza felt her heart beat so fast she thought maybe even Alexander could hear it.

 

_ A look in somebody's eyes. _

 

“I think you look  _ really  _ good, you know that?” Alexander whispered in her ear, leaning to kiss the spot just under her ear lobe. The tip of his middle finger circling Eliza her clit before dipping down, pushing down slightly then Alexander looked up at her.

 

_ To light up the skies, To open the world and send it reeling. _

 

Eliza nodded and Alexander pushed the digit in, her eyes were screwed shut and she put her hand on Alexander’s neck as he gently kissed at her neck.

 

_ A voice that says i’ll be here, and you’ll be alright. _

 

“Alexander,  _ please _ .” Eliza said meekly through muffled groans and stray  _ ‘Alex _ !’s, Alexander added another digit and Eliza intertwined her fingers on the back of his neck; her thumbs on either side of his jawline.

 

“ _ Please _ , what? Tell me more.” Alexander was basically taunting her, she was a complete incoherent mess and he knew that; this stuff was just fun. She just let out a high pitched whine in response. “I mean if you can’t tell me what you want, I guess I can stop..” Alexander trailed off.

 

_ A rat-tat-tat of my heart _

 

“N-No, please keep going.” Eliza sputtered out and tried to collect her sprawled thoughts, what  _ did  _ she want? “Can you uh, do you have a um condom on you?” Eliza managed while still being very overly stimulated.

 

“Always.” Alexander wiped his fingers on his jeans then as if Alexander could make the latex appear out of thin air, he ripped the plastic with his teeth. When the moment struck, Alexander could always find a rubber without fail. He reached over and pulled Eliza on his lap and had her straddle him.

 

“Alexander isn’t this like  _ really  _ illegal?” Eliza was feeling very flustered and didn’t feel like going down town like  _ this _ . “Don’t people get arrested for this shit?”

 

“It’s all good Liz, I used to work at a movie theater and nobody goes in the box up there.” he motioned to the projector for the forgotten movie on the screen. “Nobody will even know, and this is most exciting shit ever,it’s  _ dangerous _ .” he cocked an eyebrow while he reached to unzip his pants.

“Yeah well news flash, I’m probably not going to last all that long.” Eliza smiled as Alexander rolled the condom onto himself and Eliza cupped his face kissed him as hard as she could while Alexander guided her hips down top meet his length.

 

_ I think I want it to stay. _

 

Eliza buried her face in the crook of Alexander’s neck and when she flinched and gripped his shoulders Alexander immediately stopped.

 

“Are you okay? Want to stop?” Alexander turned to meet her eyes.

 

“No no, I’m fine. More than fine let’s keep going.’’ Eliza shook her head and laughed a bit smiling as she kissed Alexander as she bottomed out. Alexander deepened the kiss with his tongue being very gentle, no roughness or fighting tonight just them being close as they possibly could.

 

_ City of stars _ .

 

“You can move.” Eliza broke the kiss for only a moment, then connected they’re mouths again. And both Alexander and Eliza rock their hips together. “Wait, just- pull your feet up flat?”

 

There was something missing and that was it, the leverage gave a whole new element and Eliza hugged Alexander closer.

 

_ Are you shining just for me? _

 

“Oh god, A-Alexander I’m so c-close.” Eliza tangled her fingers in his hair.

 

“I am too- oh my, fuck. Eliza!” Alexander reached under both her arms and grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her down and started thrusting up into her.   
  
_ City of stars. _

 

“Alexander! Alex! Ah- yes!” Eliza sobbed out, her face red and tears at the corners of her eyes. She covered her face with her hand as she came, riding out the high with Alexander following right then.

 

_ You never shined so brightly. _

 

Alexander pulled out after a minute and Eliza shuffled to the side to where she was previously sitting, Alexander got up and threw out the empty popcorn bucket among  _ other  _ things. And went back to Eliza leaning over the seats and kissing her.

 

“That was better than the first time I watched I think.” Eliza joked while they exited the theater.

 

“Oh I’ll bet.” Alexander laughed

  
“I don’t think I really  _ caught  _ everything though.” Eliza eyed him “Maybe we need to watch it again when we get home.” she grinned.   
  
“I strongly agree.” Alexander laughed and grabbed her hand as they headed in the direction of they’re apartment complex.   
  
They ended up ‘ _ watching the movie’  _ three more times.

**Author's Note:**

> (I know there is no way a prime time showing of La La Land would be empty, don't @ me.)


End file.
